It's nothing, really
by ruuz
Summary: Demyx won't let anyone take the position of best friend from Zexion, even though he moved away and they don't talk anymore. Then Zexion moves back and things are...different. Why doesn't it feel like friendship anymore? zemyx.
1. Flashbacks and Friendship

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; I don't even have the game.  
I can't remember where I first came across anything to do with KH really, but now I'm a bit obsessed.  
Thank you for reading! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whatchu' doin'?" said a bright, cheerful voice.

"I'm reading. Go away." He said without looking up.

"Why?"

"Because you annoy me."

"You dun even know me!" the voice said, sounding a bit sad and a bit indignant.

"I do not care. You are annoying."

"My name's Demyx! What's yours? Wanna be friends?"

"That's lovely. Go away. Zexion. No. Leave me alone."

"You are mean!" he could hear the tears in the voice and that alone made him look up.

He had guessed right, tears streamed from the sea-green eyes, a pathetic pout played across the boy's lips.

Zexion felt bad, he hadn't meant to make Demyx cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to read my book."

"I-I dun understand w-why you h-hate m-me!" Demyx sobbed, turning and running away.

"Dang!" He sighed and placed his book down beside him then he chased after the boy.  
He finally caught up to the other boy, and only because he had decided to sit on a curb and cry, the boy ran _fast_.

"I really am sorry, Demyx. It was not my intention to make you cry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean anything by it." He said, crouching down next to the sobbing child. Demyx turned and buried his face in Zexion's shirtfront, wetting it with his tears. Zexion, from surprise and instinct, wrapped his arms around the other boy, comforting as best he could.

When Demyx had finally run out of tears he looked up, sniffling pathetically "'M sorry. I didn't mean to bug you, I jus' wanna be friends!"

"Alright. I shall be your friend, Demyx."

"You talk weird."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx was a hyperactive, generally cheerful, imaginative five year old. He made friends easily but seemed to prefer Zexion's company to anyone elses, for reasons that nobody could figure out, especially not Zexion himself.

Zexion was quiet, shy, and prone to be distant especially towards his peers, he spent as much time as he could reading books that were insanely advanced for a six year old. The only other child he would even remotely tolerate was Demyx.

The day after Demy's eighth birthday Zexion's parents had told him they were moving. He had told his friend and Demyx had freaked out, crying about how he would never see the other boy again.

Zexion told him, coldly, that they were only moving across the city and that he would come visit every weekend.

Demyx had pouted and said that it was still only two days out of seven and that it wasn't fair at all.

But he got used to it, after a while. Sometimes he would even bail on the other boy because he had made other plans. For some reason that he couldn't figure out this really bothered Zexion. The weekend visits became more and more rare as time went on because Demyx always had other plans. Zexion felt abandoned, and so when he found out they were moving again, further away, he didn't tell Demyx. He just packed up his belongings and left.

It would have been perfect; he would have never had to see the annoying blonde again. And the kid wouldn't even know where he had gone.

The only flaw in his plan was that he had forgotten about their mothers.  
Sara and Annie had become fast friends once their children started playing together, so it was only natural for Sara to call Annie to give them their new phone number. And because Annie knew they were friends it was only natural that she would mention it to her son.

-----------------------------------------  
_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hullo?"

"Zex? Why are you just leaving? Why didn't you tell me? You're my best fucking friend and you can't even bother to tell me you are fucking _leaving?_" Demyx, angry, hurt, _cursing_. It made him feel almost bad. Dem didn't swear unless he was really angry, or sad.

"My father received a better job. For him to efficiently do his duty we must leave this place and go to another. I did not realize that it would matter to you, Demyx." He said, stiffly.

"You thought it wouldn't matter? That I wouldn't care that my best friend is leaving for who knows how long? Are you stupid?" his incredulous voice practically shouted through the receiver.

"I didn't think I was your friend anymore. Mere acquaintances don't really need that kind of information."

"We…aren't friends?" he could almost see the tears welling up in his friends eyes.

"You were the one who initiated the decline of our relationship, Demyx."

"What…? When…? I didn't mean to! I swear. I didn't know…and now you hate me!" he could see the sadness in the cerulean eyes, see the moisture glistening on the long, almost feminine eyelashes, see the tears racing each other down his cheeks towards the ground.

"I do not hate you, Demyx. I have to go." He hung up.

He leaned his head against the wall, staring at the phone. He knew, just _knew_, that Demyx was probably still holding the phone to his ear, listening to the dial tone, tears streaming down his face. He was thirteen, he shouldn't still be crying.

Zexion went on with life, almost forgetting about his best friend. Almost able to pretend he didn't miss the other boy.

Demyx never quite forgot; Zexion was always lurking in the back of his head. He missed his best friend, he wouldn't let anyone else claim the title that was coveted for some reason but already held by the slate haired loner that had left him behind.

Zexion had almost banished all the stray thoughts of Demyx that annoyingly popped up whenever he wasn't focused on something else, when his parents announced, far too happily seeing as it made him miserable, that father was being transferred again and that they would be moving back. _Damn. Damn. Damn. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZEXION!" arms tossed themselves around him, a body collided with his in a flurry of joy. "I missed you! When'd you get back? It's been three effing years!"  
_  
Demyx._

"Will you please let me go?" he said, uncomfortable with this display of affection, especially at school.

The arms tightened. "I missed you a lot! And all you can say is 'Will you please let me go?'" He had forgotten how oversensitive the blonde was.

"I did not mean it like that Demyx. I dislike flagrant displays of affection, you know that."

"You haven't seen me in three _years_. And I'm not allowed to get one little hug?" he said, still offended and hurt.

With a sigh Zexion turned in his arms and quickly returned the embrace.

"I have to go to class." He mumbled breaking the hug and hurrying away, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel the heat from the blush that painted his cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thank you so very much for reading this!  
If you are willing to spare the time please review and tell me what you thought about it.  
__**Gives cookies to everyone!  
**More to come soon. :)_


	2. No, seriously, it's the cafeteria food!

_It's embarrassing how long this took to finally get written. Holiday season thing, you know. Sorry for the long wait! xx  
forgive me!  
I offer you cookies to atone for my lack of speed in updating ;D  
Happy reading  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_  
"You're going to sit with me at lunch, right?" a cheerful voice asked as a long, graceful arm swung itself around his neck.

"I was going to go to the library actually…"

"Don't be silly! Meet me in the front hall!" he skipped off to walk with another pair, a boy with pink hair and his blonde companion with the funny bangs. Zexion glared at him, choosing to pretend his skin wasn't tingling where the other boy had touched it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kay, everyone. Pay attention, alright?" Demyx said happily, standing up from his seat at the packed cafeteria table.  
Most of the occupants of the table looked up, barely interested.

"Zex this is Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku. Everyone this is Zexion, my best friend." Suddenly the teenagers who had been mildly regarding him, simply to induldge Demyx, were staring at him intently. Fascinated.

"Did you just call him your best friend? I thought you couldn't have one of those!" said Sora, the brunette who's hair stuck up wildly in a way that made it quite apparent that there was no way in hell of taming it, his voice sounded slightly hurt. The boy with the silver hair gently wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, murmuring something in his ear that sounded like '_I'd kill to be your best friend, if that's any consolation._' Sora blushed and snuggled closer into the other boys embrace.

He noticed Axel holding Roxas' hand, both smiling at the other in the typical look of the love struck.

Marluxia had Larxene in his lap, Zexion had a feeling that they were more prone to being sadistic, but even they looked loving and tender in one another's arms.

A faint, unfamiliar curl of something suspiciously like envy appeared in his stomach region. He quenched it quickly, mentally blaming the cafeteria food.

He realised that Demyx was speaking again, "Well I couldn't have another best friend! That would be betrayal, seeing as I already have the bestest best friend anyone could ever ask for." He grinned happily at Zexion, who felt like there had been some live butterflies in his cafeteria mush.

Axel appeared to be choking.

"So this _reject_ is the reason you refused to let anyone be your 'best friend'?"

"Don't call Zex a reject, you jerk!" Demyx said, wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist, resting his head on the older males shoulder. Zexion thought he might be coming down with a cold, that was why his cheeks were so flushed and he was having trouble breathing.

Marluxia whispered something in Larxene's ear and both smirked at him in a knowing manner. He glowered.

"He's a total reject! I'll bet he wishes he weren't here right now. He's probably having fantasies about being in the _library_." There was some serious scorn in Axel's voice.

"No. I'm thinking that he's loving being exactly where he is." Marluxia drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you—oh!" Roxas' made a rather embarrassing 'squeeee!' noise and whispered something rapidly into Sora's ear, he made the exact same damn noise and Zexion thought that maybe investing in earplugs might be a good idea if Demyx sat at this table all the time.

He kind of hated those knowing looks everyone at the table—with the exception of Demyx, who was completely oblivious—were  
shooting at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zexy and Demmers sitting in a tree F-U-C—ghhhh." Zexion had one hand shoved roughly over Axel's mouth, his eyes glaring what Sora would later describe as 'Zexion's laser beams of doom and impending death for anyone who should come under their doom bringing glare-ness Look.'

"It's true though. You want DemDem sooooo bad!" Sora sang gleefully, hiding behind Riku trying to shield himself from the death glare.

"Admit it, Zexion, you kinda have the hots for the kid." Marluxia said. Zexion just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hiya guys! Whatcha' talking about?" Demyx's voice suddenly sang down the hall as he skipped to join his friends, easily slinging an arm around Zexion's shoulders once he came to a stop. Zexion glared fiercely at Axel, his eyes clearly stating that rather important parts of Axel's anatomy would be missing should he indicate any kind of…affection that Zexion _definitely did not_ feel for his friend.  
"Nothing much. Just asking Zexion how you guys know each other?"

"We met when I was five, he was six, and well, I wanted to be his friend and he made me cry but then he made me feel better because Zex is the best person I know." Demyx snuggled closer to Zexion, who instinctively (and, as he liked to tell himself, completely against his will) wrapped his arms around the other boy. "And we were best friends ever since. But then he moved across town, and I only saw him on weekends. And he never wanted to come out with us when I invited him, he told me the library was more important and it made me kind of sad, but I still saw him so it was fine. But then he moved even farther, when I was thirteen. And I haven't seen him since, before today. And I'm super happy, because he's finally back!" Demyx happily told them, his musical voice speeding rapidly over the words, making it like a song. He hugged Zexion even tighter. "Please don't ever leave again. I missed you a lot." He whispered, for only Zexion to hear.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kinda cute ending, I think.  
I'm sorry it's so short, I write small chapters. I can't help it, half the time I don't notice until my muse-thingy is like "STOP NOW!!" And then I'm like "it's so short though!" then my muse-thingy says mean things and threatens to beat me with the keyboard if I type anything more in a chapter. My muse-thingy is abusive. :)_

_Anyways, I seriously hope to have more time after Christmas (and that FANTABULOUS week and a half (I'm subtracting everything before/including Christmas because there's no way I'm getting a chance to be productive during that time) seriously helps a ton!) to write more. My birthday is in the middle of January so I might get little done for a few days there. I'm trying to write my own book (it's in the planning stages at the moment) so I'm a bit more attentive to that then my fics, but I'm trying to balance. :D Anyways, because I'll probably not be posting anything between now and sometimes next week, Have a Happy Holiday!_


	3. Filler: Changes and adjusting

_OHMYGOSH!__About __fricking__ time, right?__Yes, this is me, updating. Sort of. __Alas this isn't exactly a chapter, per say, it was half of one and then I went back and realised it didn't fit with the story (the tense is completely weird, I was in a half-dead from lack of sleep state when it was written (the way I managed to have almost perfect grammar and spelling when like that is astounding), but it is important, so let's call this 'In which changes are recognised and some friends worry about making death threats' time.  
__This will be my icky little filler-esque thing, __kay__I swear I'm trying to get back on track with the whole 'not waiting a month and a half between every chapter' thing. __Last time, I hope:D  
__Thank you for your patience and reviews, guys, they make me so happy and you have no clue how grateful I am.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own kingdom hearts, Riku, Axel, Demyx, Sora, Zexion or anyone else (much to my disappointment), heck, I don't even own matching socks. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zexion adjusted, much more quickly than anyone would have thought. Mainly because of Demyx, who was once more a rather constant fixture in his life. When they weren't in separate classes they were together. People would actually be worried if they didn't see the two boys together. Everyone noticed a huge change in the stoic, emotionless boy from that first week. Axel almost choked to death one day at lunch; the first time any of them—with the exception of Demyx—heard him laugh.

Zexion wasn't the only one who had changed though. Demyx was different too, but it wasn't so pronounced in the naturally cheerful boy, only his close friends really noticed, but what they did see shocked them. In all the years they had known Demyx he had been the most cheerful person ever, easily able to cheer up anyone who was having a bad day, and he was always self sacrificing his main priority making others happy. Combined with the hyperness that could easily rival Sora and Roxas after five pixie sticks each (something Riku and Axel were glad had happened but didn't nessicarily want to experience ever again) Demyx was one of the most loveable people any of them had ever met. Nobody could hate the boy, it was simply impossible, as impossible as him managing to hate anybody else.

It was no surprise that he was the one to pull quiet, loner Zexion out of his shell. What none of them had foreseen was the change in Demyx. He was even happier, somehow, all smiles and laughter. He was even more infectious then before, once the joyful laughter touched your ears you couldn't not smile, at the very least. Everyone was happier; because Demyx—who had a strange effect on those around him—was the happiest he had been in a long time. Because of Zexion. Nobody was really surprised at Zexion suddenly being happy, and more social, because he had almost constant exposure to Demyx (_Nobody_ was immune to the kid) but seeing the change in Demyx caused by the rather unexceptional Zexion shocked those who knew him well enough to see the difference. It had never occurred to them that someone could have any effect on Demyx the way Demyx did on everyone else, but Zexion—who everyone recognized as Dem's best friend without question—had some kind of deep effect on the kid that frightened some of his friends.

If Zexion were to ever leave him again, or hurt him in any way for that matter, his happy-go-lucky nature wouldn't be able to help like it did when anyone else left for whatever reason. Axel and Riku had already decided that if Zexion ever got it into his nerdy little head that he could leave Demyx they would personally 'correct' that line of thinking. It wasn't that they didn't like him—despite Axel's initial scorn they had actually become close friends—but Zexion was no Demyx, and the second one tear that wasn't from overbearing happiness escaped those cerulean eyes someone—whoever was to blame—was going to get the shit kicked out of them. They just hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Zexion was part of their group now, a friend. But if he did ever make Demyx cry, he was going to look very bruised for a while.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
If I can get another one typed out I'll post the next actual chapter tonight or tomorrow, kay? As some kind of warped attempt at redemption for my atrocious procrastination. Axel and Riku in over protective mode makes my heart smile (the first person to point out how anatomically impossible this is receives my patented death glare.)And, for those interested, the Sora and Roxas on pixie sticks story is making an appearance in the next chapter. And Demyx is telling it. It should be quite magnificent.And everything after the first paragraph was rather long run on paragraph, so I attempted to split it up a bit. :)


	4. Revelations, Pixie Sticks and Romance

_Me again, two in one night, see I'm not always a horridly procrastinating person :)_

There is some innuendo in here, if you don't like it well, not my problem, we'll play monopoly together instead! 3 :)  
**  
_Disclaimer:_**_ Demy isn't mine. Nor is Zexion. If they were they wouldn't have time for video games or fanfiction, be assured. ;)  
The Pixie Sticks story is mine, but the sugar-y wonder it's self is not. Willy Wonka pwns. But not in the Johnny Depp version, that was just scary. The OomphaLoomphas scared me SO much. Creepy little buggers._  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Have you ever heard of the pixie sticks incident?" Axel asked suddenly at lunch one day.

"No." He said, almost accustomed to pretending the soft, warm presence of Demyx sitting just a few inches away, wasn't actually there. Much to his chagrin he had yet to muster any semblance of control over the fierce blush that assaulted his face every time his best friend touched him in any manner.

"Dem, wanna tell it?"

"Wha'?" Demyx jerked at his name, having obviously been paying no attention what so ever to his surroundings. The only reason he didn't fall off his chair was because he grabbed the nearest thing. Zexion.

In the now typical reaction his cheeks immediately heated up, everyone else grinning as his cheeks flushed red. And then his oblivious best friend got it into his head that it was a good time to curl up in Zexion's lap and use his shoulder as a pillow. Once he had shifted to make himself more comfortable he turned his wide, almost feminine, eyes on Axel and said, "What d'you say?"

"Tell Zexion the pixie sticks story. But speak up so everyone can hear, because you're close enough to just _whisper_." On the last word he leaned over and gently licked Roxas' ear causing the smaller boy to shiver.

"ICK! That's my friggin' brother!" Sora screeched as Axel grabbed the golden spikes of Roxas' hair and proceeded to kiss him, passionately.

"I don't think Roxas will complain if you do the same." Riku said, peeking seductively through his eyelashes at the sickened brunette who immediately perked up and snatched up the other boy's lips with his own. Zexion rolled his eyes as Larxene and Marluxia eyed each other.

Demyx, watching the display with a slightly intrigued, slightly disturbed expression, suddenly said, "I've never kissed anyone besides Zexion." Leave it to him to reveal something like that while musing to himself.

With a sound a bit like a plunger being pulled out of a toilet (A/N Isn't that romantic?) the various couples simultaneously drew away from each other.

"Excuse me?" Roxas demanded, cheeks slightly pink, perched in Axel's lap, looking a bit unsure as to how he had gotten there.

"Uh...I said I've never kissed nobody but Zex."

"I think I'm going to need the story to that one!" Sora exclaimed, hopping.

"What's to tell, it was truth or dare when we were twelve. Why are you guys making such a big deal out of it, I mean, gosh, it was four years ago, and it's not like you guys don't suck face every single day!"

"But we all thought you were like more virginal then a newborn! And that's a real nice way to word it." Larxene drawled, followed by nods from the remainder of the table.

"How the hell would you be _more_ virginal then that?" Demyx asked, slightly irritated, but more curious as to the reason for Larxene's choice of words. "

Couldn't tell you, but I figure you'd manage. Seeing as you're sixteen and you've only kissed one person, in _truth or dare_ no less..." she answered, trailing off momentarily before continuing with, "it hardly even counts 'cause it was truth or dare, so you didn't even want to or anything."

"Who said that I didn't want to?" Demyx said, forgetting himself momentarily in the face of his irritation with his friends for basically implying he was some kind of Mother Theresa wannabe.

Sora and Roxas, in unison, gasped loudly and then smiled gleefully before whispering furiously to one another, most likely plotting.

Zexion didn't know how to react but figured—when Demyx turned bright red, pulled quickly out of the lap he had been contentedly sitting in the whole while, and pressed a hand to his lips glancing nervously at Zexion and whispered, in a desperate manner, that he hadn't meant it, please don't be mad, it just slipped out—that he should save the boy from himself.

"Weren't you supposed to be telling me a story about pixie sticks?" he said, smiling gently and opening his arms in an invitation for his friend to come back, showing complete (and false) disregard for the interesting revelation Demyx had just shared. Not to mention he kind of missed the feeling of his best friend curled comfortably against him.

Still bright red he crawled back into his previous position and began his story.

"One day Axel, Riku, Sora, Roxas and Demyx went into the dollar store to buy a lighter for Axel because he was mostly broke and his old one was not working for whatever reason, and well, Riku found pixie sticks, and was like 'OHMYGAWD! I LOVE PIXIE STICKS! THEMS MAH FAVVVOURITE! I HAVEN'T HAD THEM IN FOREVER!'" When imitating Riku he adopted a super high voice and a southern accent. Everyone but Demyx and Riku, who was scowling moodily at the blonde, was snickering quietly at his interpretation. "Anyways, Sora confessed to having never had them, and because Riku was only secretly in love with him back then, this is before anyone was dating anyone, he was all 'MAH DEAREST SORA! I WOULD FIGHT DRAGONS AND FANGIRLS FOR YOU! BUYING YOU THIS DELICIOUS TOOTH ROTTING TREAT WOULD BE THE MOST DELIGHTFUL EXPERIENCE OF MAH LIFE! IN RETURN PLEASE ALLOW ME TO CONTINUE BLATENTLY CHECKING YOU OUT WHEN EVER YOU AREN'T LOOKING AND HAVE FANTASIES ABOUT YOU!'"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! AND I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!" Riku screeched.

"Shuddup, I'm telling the story, I'm allowed a bit of artistic license! And yes, you definitely do."

"I am not female nor southern, so how the HELL would I sound like th—"

"I SAID BE QUIET, MORTAL!" He yelled before switching back into storytelling mode, "So after Sora promised to continue allowing Riku to have reason to change his bed sheets each morning, he bought five pixie sticks for Sora. And Axel, who had the hots for Roxas, though he was a hell of a lot less secretive in his adoration—not that it did much because Roxas _still _didn't notice, like the oblivious little idiot he is—decided to buy his little blonde hottie some candy too. Obviously everyone just disregarded poor little Demyx who also likes candy, thanks for asking you jerks. Anyways, so we left the store and went back to Axel's house into the basement, which is tastefully decorated and actually really cute and not the dead body infested cornucopia of 'I scream really bad horror movie'-ness that you would expect it being Axel's basement, and Sora opened his first ever pixie stick. And downed it in like half a second, his twin, Roxy, following his example like the mindless little sheep he is, neither of them thinking to offer any to poor sweet Demyx who was sugar deprived and pouting in a super obvious 'I WANT SOME FRIGGIN' CANDY TOO!' way. Anyways, while they were eating candy and Demy was pouting, Riku was checking Sora out, _again_, and Axel was definitely trying to be stealthy about attempting to cop a feel, not that I can blame him, Roxy has a pretty cute butt, look at it when he stands, kay? Sooo, after a while they managed to finish all their pixie sticks, and poor Demy didn't get any because his friends are all inconsiderate jerks, and well, the sugar started to kick in. And we had two little hurricanes on our hands. Okay well, on Riku and Axel's hands because I was just watching. It was funny. Sora wouldn't stop poking Riku and laughing manically and Roxas was attempting to work a stereo system, in between both of them spontaneously deciding to bounce around the room. Once Roxas finally got some music playing, it took the idiot like ten minutes, he started dancing in a provocative manner right in front of Axel, who obviously snapped and then shoved his tongue down his throat. And then poor, sugar deprived Demyx couldn't even have the couch because a second later Axel and Roxas were quite ardently making out and he really didn't need that happening on top of him. They've been a couple ever since, if you were wondering. And then Sora was a single hurricane because Hurricane Roxas was too busy getting shirtless. But this hurricane decided suddenly that he too wanted to make out with someone and so he pretty much mauled Riku. So I turned on the TV and watched Dora. I learned to count to ten in Spanish and they," he gestured at the two couples, "learned that they had a lot of feelings for each other that weren't entirely platonic. And they all lived happily ever after making out and avoiding letting Sora and Roxas anywhere near pixie sticks. The end."

"Demyx is the best story teller ever!" came a sudden voice from behind them. The boy had apparently gathered a small crowd. The speaker was a petite blonde girl in a white sundress, who Zexion had never seen before.

"NAMI!" Demyx cried, launching himself out of Zexion's lap and into her arms with an enthusiastic hug.

"I didn't know that's how you guys got together! That's hot!" said a red haired girl, a few people around her nodding.

But Zexion wasn't really paying attention to that, he was looking at Demyx and the blonde, something like jealousy boiling in his stomach. He brushed it off though, she was probably a really nice person.

"Nam, this is Zexion, my best friend, Zex this is Namine, she was my uh...girlfriend."

Zexion decided to hate her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_DRAMA!  
yusssssss!  
Anyways, I had fun writing the pixie sticks story!  
And I got to include how Roxas, Axel, Riku and Sora got into their respective relationships. See? Things besides cavities can come from massive amounts of sugar.  
(for those wondering Roxas and Sora are naturally hyper and so add TONS of sugar and well...you saw)  
The red haired girl is Kairi, if you didn't figure it out.  
Review if you want. Maybe something you'd like to see in the story? I'll try and fit it in.  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!  
Cheers,  
Ruuz_


	5. Compasses, lighters and causes for death

_Disclaimer: No, still not mine.  
__New chapter!_

_I'm excited! Are you excited!?_

_This is dedicated to anyone who had reviewed, alerted, favourite__d__, read or even thought about reading __this story. You guys all rock! _

_Enjoy!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohmygod, Nami, when'd you get back!? I've missed you! And you missed so much! I mean, Zex came back and like...SO MUCH!" Demyx seemed to be having an aneurism (A/n I spelt that right on the first try, most excellent) or something. He was hopping spastically and talking a billion miles a minute and smiling like his other expressions were broken. And he hadn't stopped hugging her.

Zexion crossed his arms and glared at her. Roxas, observing this, decided that Zexion's glare had probably just stopped global warming and created a newer, better set of polar ice caps simply from the coldness in his gaze.

"Jealous much?" he whispered to Axel, pointing to the obviously infuriated Zexion. Axel snorted then twitched away in fear as the Coldest-glare-ever was directed at them.

"I got back yesterday. It was fun but I wouldn't want to live there. Anyways, I would miss you!" She had a sweet voice, kind and gentle, he could see why Demyx would like her. It made him hate the girl even more.

"YAY! I feel so special!" He cuddled even closer to her, grinning.

Then she noticed the Coldest-glare-ever. With wide blue eyes she looked into his stormy, ice cold grey ones and then at the boy snuggling her. She thought back to the words. And then she smiled. "Zexion, right? Could we talk?"

Demyx was looking at him, so he couldn't give the angry scathing reply he wanted to. With an angry nod he stood.

"Zexion? You okay?" Demyx asked hesitantly, his beautiful eyes worried as he reached towards his best friend.

"Fine. Excuse me." He turned and walked away, Namine following. The coldest-glare-ever did warm up slightly when it fell upon Demyx but it was still cold enough that irrational and melodramatic Demyx got the most tragic look on his sweet face, had Zexion not been busy storming away it would have broken his heart and sent him running back to grovel at Demyx's feet.

"What did I do wrong?" Demyx asked the air, staring after them, looking devastated.

"Nothing, Demy. Someone just shoved a friggin' tree up that kids a—" Roxas hurriedly covered his boyfriend's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

-----

"So, you're in love with Demyx?" She said, smiling gently.

The coldest-glare-ever was quickly replaced with well hidden shock and an even colder look. Had Roxas seen it he would have claimed to be surprised that they hadn't started another ice age right then.

"Answer the question." She demanded, hardly fazed by the look that would have had lesser people cowering.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You've got to be kidding me! I saw that look. You love him, but you're afraid. And then I come, his ex-girlfriend and he's all over me and I'm betting you were thinking _'He's still in love with her.'__"_ Curse women and their mind reading._ "_ But he's not. He's a good friend and about as straight as a curly fry."

"Wait, what?"

"Demyx is GAY. He's so gay he fell from the top of the gay tree. Hitting every gay branch on the way down and then he landed on a gay guy and they made out." And as a second thought she added, "And he was wearing a hot pink fanny pack the entire time."

Those stupid butterflies all decided to go completely loco. "R-really?"

"Yes. We never even kissed, at all. Except my cheek, once. And we only ever held hands. After two weeks he realised that he didn't feel that way, I had already figured it out, but I was waiting for him to catch on before I said anything." Women and their stupid intuition. "Anyways, he came to me crying and I smiled and asked if he was gay and he said yes and that he was so sorry and then I told him I already knew and he laughed and told me he hated female intuition, made him feel like an idiot. It was a mutual breakup, because I had only said yes in the hopes of him realising that females weren't his cup of tea. But we're still great friends. I hope you know that neither of us feel that way about the other. He's all yours. And madly in love with you, if I do say so myself. But you two can work that out for yourselves. He hasn't told anyone else, though they've probably guessed. So don't let on that you know, okay? He probably wants to tell you in his own time."

"You're serious, aren't you?" his eyes were about the same size as dinner plates, his heart was beating like he'd just run a marathon, and those damn butterflies again. Leave it to a girl to change someone's life completely and act like they had merely commented on weather patterns in Portugal.

"Perfectly. Now why don't you go and apologise to the poor dear? You were quite rude and I'm willing to bet that he's crying."

"Did you say bet?! How much?!" said a tall man with platinum blonde hair, a goatee and multiple piercings.

"Mr. Luxord! How are you?" Namine smiled turning towards him.

Zexion was already dashing back into the cafeteria.

Namine was right. Demyx was sitting crying in the arms of a tall boy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and bright amber eyes that were gazing slightly lustfully at him. Xigbar. It was well known that the tall senior held quite the torch for the adorable blonde musician. The only person who didn't seem to know was Demyx himself. Zexion glared, him and the boy had a quiet animosity for one another. Competition. Because, despite the way he denied it when people asked, Zexion had finally come to terms with being in love with his gorgeous best friend. Right around the time he thought he was still pining away after Namine and that hot surge of rage had boiled through him.

"I don't know what you did, but thanks." Xigbar hissed, knowing Zexion's sensitive ears would pick it up and that miserable Demyx would miss it completely.

"Demy?" he said hesitantly. Softly touching his shaking shoulder.

Tears streaked his cheeks, his eyes were rimmed in red. His bottom lip trembled. Xigbar leant forward and gently rubbed his back, whispering comforting words. "Z-Zexion. I-I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to m-make you mad! I j-just wanted to h-help." The look on his face could have very well melted all that ice Zexion's glare had made. It definitely melted the hearts of anyone who happened to see the completely despondent and broken expression. Zexion wanted to kill himself for being the one who replaced the sunny smile with the tears.

Axel and Riku, who had already began conferring on ways to destroy him, decided, upon seeing Demyx's face, that mere death was not good enough. They were starting to contemplate the pros and cons of dismemberment. It was looking like a good idea. Riku had already pulled the compass from his math set (A/n those things are **dangerous**) and Axel was searching for one of his lighters. Even Sora and Roxas, who normally stopped their boyfriends' murder plots, were looking slightly murderous. People Zexion had never seen before were glaring at him with bloodlust in their eyes.

And this is why you do not, under any circumstances, make Demyx cry. Because you will be put on the 'People to kill next time I'm feeling homicidal' lists of the entire population of a school.

"Dem, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" he literally fell to his knees in front of the boy, clasping his hands. Being generally melodramatic, except Zexion was perfectly serious. He had completely lost his head over the sweet blonde.

"W-what did I do though?! I-I'll try my h-hardest to never do it again!" Demyx sniffled, trying to wipe the tears away.

"You didn't do anything. I'm just an idiot. Could you ever forgive me?" He whispered, looking, drowning, in the turquoise eyes.

"What do I have to f-forgive you for? I was just s-so scared that you h-hated me!" With a sigh Riku put his compass away, knowing that Dem would be _pissed_ if they castrated Zexion.

"I could never hate you, Dem. I don't think anyone could hate you. It's impossible."

"So you still love me?!" He asked, brightening up in a way that made everyone pretty sure he was bipolar.

"Of course."

"ZEXY!" he said, launching himself away from Xigbar without a thought (making the tall boy scowl) and into Zexion's arms with a happy cry. Zexion laughed lightly and smiled over his best friend's head at Namine who was standing at the end of the table grinning like a mother whose child had just learned to tie their shoes.

------

Demyx refused to be separated from Zexion for the remainder of lunch hour. His arms refused to unwind from the taller (A/n I altered genetics. DemDem's the short one now! ) boy's neck. He had sat in Zexion's lap, chatting animatedly since he had first thrown himself into the elder's arms. Zexion had made sure to capture every tear and take them away from Demyx's face, he didn't need to be reminded of the sadness he had caused. Demyx idly played with the indigo (A/n we all know I mean periwinkle but indigo sounds manlier) hair as he spoke, softly stroking it and twirling it around one long finger. Zexion's face was probably permanently red.

Namine sat with them, gazing at Demyx and Zexion with a pleased smile, exchanging knowing glances with the other occupants of the table.

Sora and Roxas had been plotting for a very long time, Axel and Riku occasionally throwing in a whispered suggestion.

Xigbar was attempting to flirt with Demyx, which didn't seem to be working because he was so focused on the boy he sat on.

Zexion smiled and buried his face in the soft hair, which smelt of strawberries and Demyx.

But that kind of bliss couldn't last forever and so, the lunch bell rang loudly finally forcing Demyx and Zexion to leave one another's company. Demyx was clinging quite desperately to Zexion's neck, whining.

"Demyx, you have to let go right now, it's not for much longer, only an hour and then we have science together. I'll even take you out tonight to make up for being so mean, how does that sound?" Zexion gently patted his friends head and smiled down at him.

"'Kay. I'm gonna miss you the whole time though!" Before Zexion could move or react in any way Demyx had pressed a fleeting kiss to his cheek and bounced away with a soft pink blush delicately painting his cheeks.

Putting a hand up to touch the spot he made his way to class, Axel, Sora, Roxas and Riku (who were, by some cruel twist of fate, in all of his classes when Demyx was only in one) cooing and ranting about how adorable their babies would be—Zexion attempted numerous times to point out that, even if things between Demyx and him were like that, them having babies was biologically impossible because both of them were males. But it being Sora, Riku, Axel and Roxas they just disregarded it and continued talking about what a lovely mother Demyx would be. Zexion wondered why he called these idiots friends, but secretly smiled to himself at the peculiar turns his life had taken since his strange best friend had reentered his life.

xxxxxxxxx

_Cute__? Yes? No? __Next chapter is the 'date'__And, if you didn't figure it out, I've thrown in an attempted competition (though he obviously FAILS! Bwahahahahaaha) in the form of Xigbar. __Yay! __I had a lot of fun writing this. Sora, Roxas, Axel and Riku as a kind of comic relief makes me happy. __Let me know what you think, please! __Or...I'll go on...hunger strike! __Or not. __But reviews are appreciated tons and tons! __Thanks so much!_

_Cheers, __Ruuz_


	6. Blondes, questions, and threats

**Yes. This is what you think it is.  
Unless you think it's a lime green hippo in a fuchsia bikini. In which case...uhm...drugs are bad and it's an update!  
This is dedicated to: Leah, Laurel and Moogles with Flamethrowers specifically along with anyone else who has read. Thanks for being great to talk to and patient with my general retardation :)  
Warning: boy loves. But I figure if you clicked this you know that. Or are an idiot. Either way it's still there. There's plenty of innuendo and some blatantly sexual comments in here. YAY! Curse words too. I HAZ A POTTEH MOUTH! :D Oh yeah, and most of the characters (if not all) are extremely out of character.  
Disclaimer: Seeing as I don't actually know Japanese (I barely speak ENGLISH sometimes!) and I'm not a man I'd assume the rights to Kingdom hearts don't belong to me.  
Uhm...for those of you who have actually been waiting for this...sorry I took forever. I'm trying but homework is a bitch. And so is my mother, some days.  
And now, before you kill me for rambling, the story.  
(theres more nonsense at the bottom...)  
Enjoy! **

--

He glanced up from his work sheet to see Roxas silently regarding him, big blue eyes lit with an intensity that almost frightened Zexion.  
"So, what are you going to wear?"  
"Pardon me?" Zexion asked as the various hair colours flashed and moved with the actions of Riku, Sora and Axel looking between him and Roxas, eager for an excuse to not do class work.  
"Well generally people don't _start_ a date naked. Especially a first. Unless their 'date' was found on the corner of Forth and Main, of course." Axel drawled.  
"Yes, I did catch that. I was more questioning the reasons for Roxas' inquiry. And in answer I'll just wear what I wear every other day of my life."  
"You did NOT just say that!" Sora said, plastering his pathetic rendition of a stern glare onto his face, which was honestly far too cute to get away with anything other than a smile or pout. A fact Sora clearly wasn't aware of, if his attempts at looking threatening were any indication.  
"Why didn't I just say that?" Zexion asked, raising a well exercised eyebrow and glancing around the small groups for someone who looked slightly sane.  
The results weren't promising.  
His stormy eyes went from Sora, whose hair was its normal disarray of brunette spikes, whose sparkling blue eyes were narrowed slightly with furrowed brows above, clearly still trying to intimidate Zexion who secretly wanted to laugh, and maybe take a picture to show Sora that this wasn't a very effective look, to Riku, who was gazing at Sora, dare he think it?, _dreamily_, clearly believing that Sora was looking rather endearing at that moment. Crossing Riku off his list of potential rejects of the insane asylum he glanced towards Axel who was checking Roxas out quite happily as the other one pointedly ignored him in favour of looking at Zexion, finally, his last hope, the only one he could normally rely upon to at least show some semblance of sense, Roxas. He had the exact same face as his brother but somehow that look that Sora was definitely failing horribly at was well suited for Roxas' face. Zexion suspected it probably had something to do with their respective personalities. The only problem in this revelation was that it meant Roxas too had the face on and thus, Zexion's last chance at regaining normalcy.  
"ZEXION! HOW STUPID ARE YOU!? I MEAN GAWD!" Sora quieted his voice when the teacher glared at him, "You have to look nice for Demyx or else he'll think you don't care!"  
"What makes you guys so convinced that I do care?" he growled, looking at his work sheet again.  
"Oh my god. He did _not_ just ask that. He didn't." Riku said, frowning at Zexion.  
"We have eyes, Zex. And not even Sora is more oblivious then Dem. Seriously."  
"Yeah! Not even m—HEY! What's that supposed to mean, Roxas?!"  
Roxas chose to simply fix his twin with a dead pan stare before turning back to Zexion. "Stop lying to us, we aren't dumb, despite what every other word Axel says may imply."  
Axel frowned before commencing nibbling on Roxas' ear and Sora laughed.  
"I hope you know I'm not very pleased with you right now." Zexion said with a frown, the pink blush dancing over his elegant cheekbones hardly detracting from its effectiveness.  
"Probably. Now on the subject of your clothing...Don't even think for a second that you aren't going to look absolutely molestable from the second Demyx sees you tonight to when you get home, Cinderella. If that thought crosses your mind I will give Axel permission to set aflame any of your belongings that catch his fancy. And we all know what Axel is like when given a lighter and actual permission. Or have you forgotten the bonfire story? Understand?" And Zexion could do nothing but nod mutely and wonder at how frightening Roxas was capable of being with _Sora _as his twin brother. "Good. Now finish your work, the bell is going to ring soon. We'll meet you after school to help you choose an outfit."

--

In the music wing the same thing was happening to Demyx, though in his case there were only two people harassing him. Though he was unlucky enough to get the scariest pair in their group.  
"Demy, my dear, what are you going to do with your hair this evening?"  
"Uh...nothing?"  
"Wrong answer. What are you going to wear?"  
"What I normally wear...?"  
"Wrong again. Marly and I are going to come over after school and help you prepare for your date!"  
"I don't really think I need fashion advice from you two. I mean, Marly wears pink sweater vests and is actually frighteningly reminiscent of that one guy with the sparkle hats in high school musical and well, you have antennae."  
"If you think for one second that just because you can make puppy eyes I won't kill you...you'd be wrong. Be at my locker immediately after school or I will destroy you." And with that she went back to whatever she had been doing, leaving Marluxia to gaze at her admiringly and Demyx to shift his book bag so it covered as much of his body as physically possible.

--

Science was the one class that Zexion and Demyx shared and also the class with the most lenient teacher in the school, which meant that their friends pretty much macked out for the whole class and Demyx and Zexion played a frightening amount of tic-tac-toe while maintaining an above 80 average. That day they didn't talk much, both far too busy trying to quell the butterflies that twittered in their stomachs. Every so often Demyx would give an adorable nervous twitch and play with his mullet-Mohawk thing, his pretty eyes glancing nervously over at Larxene and Marluxia. When the bell rang he made an odd cheeping noise, hugged Zexion and then raced out of the room in the direction of Larxene's locker.

--

"ZEXION! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM BEFORE I BREAK DOWN THE DOOR AND CASTRATE YOU!"  
He watched his own eyes widen in the tiny mirror before hastily ripping the door open and standing awkwardly in front of his friends who all had identical deer-in-headlights looks on their faces. Though on Sora it looked the most commonplace. Probably because it was Sora.  
"Dude...When did Zexion get hot?" Sora said finally, breaking the silence with what was possibly the most awkward question he could have asked at that point.  
"Man, if you come back a virgin Demyx, and the patrons wherever you guys are going, have more restraint than I thought." Axel said, deciding to input his always enlightening opinion.  
Roxas pointed mutely to the full length mirror hanging on the back of Riku's closet **(1) **  
Hesitantly he approached the mirror.  
His blue-silver bangs hung in front of one navy eye and his already straight hair had been straightenerized **(2) **to the point that he could probably use it as a ruler for doing geometry homework **(3)**, Roxas in a fit of creepy had went out and bought eyeliner at some point and had then made the others hold Zexion down until he managed to get a semi-thick layer of eyeliner (he claimed it was 'guyliner' and therefore attempted to emasculate it but Zexion wasn't fooled), they had then thrown a bright yellow, but thankfully not blinding, shirt with some random designs splayed over it and a pair of horrifyingly tight black skinny jeans from Riku's brief emo phase at Zexion before, with a few more of Roxas' creative threats, shoving him into a bathroom and demanding he put them on.  
And he did look pretty fucking sexy. And Zexion wasn't really one to be self obsessed and vain (he figured that Riku did that enough for everyone). Any doubt over the general hotness was banished when Roxas said, quietly, "If I didn't know you, have a boyfriend, and respect Demyx I would definitely be eye molesting you right about now." And Roxas isn't one to throw around complements, even oddly worded ones.  
Zexion didn't really care about that though. He was just glad he was a bit skinnier then Riku and thus not completely cutting off all circulation to some rather important parts of his anatomy.

--

"That mullet bullshit is DYING for your date, you little idiot. You can go back to looking like an idiot knock off of the seventies tomorrow. But tonight any and all hair styling is mine."  
"Even below the waist?" Demyx asked with an innocent grin and a snarky tone.  
Demyx tends to be the kind of person who becomes a mouthy little shit when people scare him. And there was no questioning how scary Larxene could be.  
"Shuddup. Everything below your chin is _mine_." And with Marluxia's words a small portion of Demyx's soul shrivelled up and died. **(4)**They happily exchanged sadistic grins before getting to work.

--

A short while later all the gel had been washed from Demyx's hair **(5) **and Larxene had done something that made it all...whatever. Demyx was cowering away from the full length mirror **(6)** Larxene was trying to make him look into, slightly afraid of what he would see.  
He made a mental note to never go near either of them without a taser ever again.  
"If you don't look in the god damn mirror in the next seven seconds I will drive to a carnival and let the clowns touch you." And, because clowns are basically the world's scariest creatures, Demyx's eyes snapped to his reflection.  
His mullet was officially dead to the point that even a Frankenstein-like attempt at revival wouldn't work, but whatever she had done was working too. His hair was, when not in its normal style, chin length-ish and layered. Larxene had made the ends curl randomly so they framed his face cutely. He actually didn't hate it. And he didn't have antennae, which was a beautiful surprise. Marluxia had dressed him in a well fitted black t-shirt and tight-ish pants. He looked casual and also kind of...attractive.  
"You know, if I didn't love Marluxia and you weren't an annoying little fag **(7) **I might actually date you"  
This was nice and all but it being Larxene, who had said she loved _Marluxia _in the same sentence he didn't actually have much faith in her standards and thus didn't hold this back handed complement in high esteem.  
What could convince him that he looked _damn _sexy would happen later, but he wouldn't notice and would thus just go on feeling all self conscious even longer then nesicary.  
But that was later, first he had to wait for Zexion to come pick him up.**(8)  
**

"Hi there Zexion. Marly and I were just leaving! Demyx is upst—whoa..." Larxene said as she opened the door before stopping and staring...intently.  
"Larxene will you PLEASE get out of my house!? Haven't you harassed me enough for one day?" Demyx's melodic voice floated from the upstairs causing a premature blush to break across Zexion's elegant cheekbones as Larxene and Marluxia rolled their eyes and took their leave.  
_"Oh gross. I'm like a disgustingly sappy romance novel. Like that one __**Scarlett and the banke**__—oh hell no. Not even. Damn Kairi and her 'recommended reading'. But I digress, holy shit...I just digressed to myself. I need a padded cell. Oh god...is that a _My Little Pony? _Horrifying—"_** (9)**  
"Zexion? Is that you?" Demyx's voice was closer and he could hear footsteps at the top of the stairs. Zexion did the only thing that occurred to him and ducked his head so his bangs hid his blush as he fought it off bravely. Damn hormones and strong attraction.  
And then he saw him and he damned his damnation of both of those and wondered if it would be okay to mack out **(10)** before they even left Demyx's house.  
And because he was so oblivious to everything besides Demyx he (ironically) didn't notice Demyx's own fixation.

--

He walked down the stairs, almost falling and killing himself because he could only walk properly when he was in his Converse high tops **(11)** and he wasn't allowed shoes in the house because his mom had just got new carpets. Or maybe new dishes. He wasn't completely sure but it was probably carpet because he didn't usually walk on plates.  
But all thoughts of his probable death due to lack of shoes were thrown violently from his head, like rambunctious drunks from a bar, when he saw Zexion.  
His shiny hair somehow shiner than ever, maybe straighter too. Those dark blue eyes like the sky at twilight standing out more because of the thick-ish makeup that ringed them. Maybe a bit racoon-ish but Demyx had always thought racoons were cute. Tight jeans that did _fantastic_ things for certain parts of Zexion's body...his legs. Obviously. Because Demyx had _definitely not_ just checked out Zexion's butt in those godsend jeans. **(12)** And the yellow shirt looked adorable on him and hugged his form in all the right places, emphasizing the flat stomach and slender hips. And he just knew that Roxas, Axel, Riku and Sora had helped him get ready, because there was no way Zexion would make himself that molestable unless it was by accident. Actually it was the guyliner that really set his 'the friends that weren't assaulting me were assaulting him' alarms off. Because it was Zexion and he didn't willingly do makeup.  
He thought he might build a shrine to his friends (with the exception of Marly and Larxene, because they were just evil) because they were clearly _gods._

_--_

**(1)-In my version of genetics Zexion and Riku are almost the same height. (because 'HAI! GAIZ IMMA WRITER (kinda) AND THEREFORE CAN HAVE THIS MAGICAL THING CALLED 'Artistic Integrity' which allows me to do pretty much WHATEVER I WANT and nobody can technically kill me for it just because I sustained brain damage when I still had soft spots in my skull!")  
Sora and Roxas are the vertically challenged among them, Demyx is taller than them but a few inches shorter than Zexion, Axel is just some randomly tall beast.  
This sort of relates because Zexion borrowed Riku's pants. Because well...read the story :)  
(2)-I get to make up words. Leave me alone.  
(3)-You use rulers in geometry right? Because I never actually did my math homework/paid attention in class. I vaguely remember rulers and stuff though. I'm seriously a scholar... :D  
(4)-A portion of my soul is currently slitting it's wrists and writing angsty poetry just because I've actually heard this from someone a lot less...Marluxia-y. And it ruined my life/filled me with happiness and rainbows. Because I'm a contradiction that way.  
(5)-For those of you operating under the misconception that Demyx just woke up with kickass(5.5) hair every morning...I'm sorry for ruining that. But seriously, someone had to tell you because it sucks living your life based on lies. Or something. I don't know. I don't pay attention when people try to give me inspiring/educational lectures.  
(5.5) – According to spell check (which is Satan or maybe a care bear) kickass is a word but 'angsty', 'taser' and 'poo' aren't.  
(6)-They all shop at IKEA for those mirrors. Swear to gosh. I wish I had one too...):  
(7)-For the intents and purposes of this story I had to use some more offensive language that I don't ****nessicarily condone because I was trying to accurately portray the characters as I see them. And well...it is Larxene. And we all know she's...Larxene. (I seriously use this as a verb at times. It's the only way I can describe her without getting a brain haemorrhage)  
(8)-Demyx only has a learner's permit (he's sixteen and a half-ish) whereas Zexion has his full license because he's seventeen and Zexion so even if most seventeen year olds don't have their licences he managed. Because he is **_**Zexion. **_**(for a sixteen year old I am surprisingly uninterested in having any motivation to get any closer to being legally allowed to terrorise the civilians with a motor vehicle.)  
(9)-This is actually my own thoughts as I wrote the bit before. Modified slightly to fit the story, but over all what I was thinking at the time. And yes, before you ask, I talk to myself in my head...and out of it too.  
(10)-For those of you who don't know what this means: a)do you live under a rock?! And b)kissing passionately. Same meaning Making Out only I like Macking Out better. Because it sounds cooler and nobody says it so I get to feel like I'm UNIQUE and stuff. Because, hey, isn't that what everyone is going for these days?  
(11)-Story of my life.  
(12)-Try to keep in mind that it isn't technically a date. And neither of them are aware of the other ones feelings. I just like calling it a date because it OBVIOUSLY is. Just not officially. Because if it was an official date Demyx would have been blatantly staring and maybe copping a feel.**

Okay...well I lied. This was going to include the date but because I'm evil and I also seriously can't decide what I want to have them do for their date, and also because I'd like to post something before people show up at my house with pitchforks.  
So, please, if you have any ideas for their date, INPUT! Because then I can update like SOON. Instead of in a month. Oh man, I'm sorry I'm so slow and useless. Blegh.  
Love for the evil friends !  
I had lots of fun writing this.  
I MIGHT have Zexion's thoughts on Demyx's appearance in the next chapter. I don't know. I just kind of decided that where I ended was a good place to end (god damn evil muse D: )  
Sorry for how long my during story authors notes ended up being.  
And sorry the tense sort of jumped around, I hope it isn't too confusing!  
If you have any questions or just want to be nice and make me feel good about myself send me a PM or Review.  
Flames will be used to burn my homework. Which will actually make me adore you. And you wouldn't want that. I'm scary.  
Thanks for reading, sorry for being a slow idiot. NEVER AGAIN! (I hope. Because that stupid 'real life' thing keeps getting in the way of my fanfiction. Ick.)  
Anyways, if you read everything here (including my atrociously long AN) you are a hero and I give you a shiny metal that is filled with chocolate. Somehow.  
Cheers,  
Ruuz


	7. Shorter Than Britney's First Marriage

_Ugh. I know. It's been ages and ages and this is the shortest chapter the world has ever seen.  
I've been going through an incredibly rough time lately and I've pretty much slept, worked and gone to school all with the same enthusiasm for life as a suicide ward.  
Tonight I was struck with inspiration and I currently have a document open on my laptop that is the work in progress for the chapter this kind of leads into. This could have been longer but I felt it was imperitive to post this now and have the next one a different chapter. Gives it more...something. I don't know. I'm insane.  
Please forgive me, I would have written if I could have. _

_But I digress, my muse is back, for the time being at least.  
**Dedicated to:** Those people who made me want to keep writing. The people who made me incredibly angry at myself because I couldn't write. The people who made this chapter happen, without knowing it. _

_**Disclaimer:** Yesterday I was at McDonalds, where I work, and some guy came in and said "I don't have money, but I want a big mac. Can I pay with the rights to Kingdom Hearts?" and I was like "HELLZ YES!!11!!" but then he found a nickel. So yeah, still don't have it. _

--  
**It's Nothing, Really  
_A Date Shorter Than Britney Spears' First Marriage_**

"Turn left!" Demyx demanded, grinning and getting a bit bouncier with every rotation of the tires on Zexion's beat up, but functional, car.  
Zexion took the next right, knowing that Demyx was possibly the world most directionally challenged individual.  
"Where are we going anyways?" Zexion said, taking the left that Demyx had told him not to.  
"THERE!" and he pointed out a small, unmarked building on the right side of the street.  
"Okay." Zexion wondered where they would have ended up if he wasn't so completely familiar with Demyx's directional challenges.  
He pulled up to the curb and parked. Demyx had leapt from his seat hardly before the car had stopped, flung himself over the hood instead of taking the time to walk around the car and wrenched open the driver's door by the time Zexion reached for his seatbelt buckle.  
They walked into the mysterious building that Demyx had chosen.  
Zexion was slightly apprehensive.  
Demyx was bouncing like a child with ADD who had gotten into their mothers gourmet chocolate covered espresso beans.  
--

"DEMY!"  
The dusty blonde was swept into lean, tanned arms and almost squeezed to death.  
"XIGGY!" He glomped him back happily.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"We're eatin'!"  
"We?"  
"Me 'n' Zex!" and he wriggled easily out of the older boys arms to coil himself, full body style, around his friend.  
"Oh. Well, let me get you two seated!"  
"You work here!?"  
"No, Demyx, people besides you just like to wear aprons around everywhere." Zexion drawled, causing the boy to blush and Zexion to snicker at the carefully stored mental images from a childhood event that involved Demyx, a snorkel and an apron.  
And nothing else.

--

"What can I get you?"  
"Can I get a poutine and a chocolate milkshake?!"  
"Right away, Demyx."  
"YAY!"  
"And you?" The warm servers smile that Xigbar had worn melted seamlessly off his face as he turned to Zexion.  
"The same." He said, his own face blank.  
"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, Dem."  
"Mmk!" he chirped before looking at Zexion. "I didn't know he worked here." Demyx told him, voice low and surprisingly calm.



"Hmm?" Zexion asked, staring at Demyx. "What makes you think it matters that Xigbar is here?"  
"Oh, Zexy, who are you kidding? I've seen you glare at Xiggy. I didn't mean to ruin your night. I honestly would have gone somewhere else if I had of known—"  
Zexion hushed his friend and smiled, "Dem, I don't care if he's here. He's not important to me. At all because right now we need to talk."  
"Because you're my best friend...?"  
"No."  
"Oh."  
"Because I used to be your best friend."  
"Oh." Demyx stared down at his hands.  
"Now I want—"  
"It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself, Zexion." And with that Demyx stood and strode swiftly out of sight.  
Maybe if Zexion had of been looking up as he composed his little speech in his head he would have seen the flash of absolute devastation in Demyx's pretty eyes. Maybe he would have realised what his words sounded like. Maybe he would have caught his friend before he disappeared out of sight. Maybe he wouldn't have just ruined something.

--

_I know, I'm a BAD person. First I don't update then I write a painfully brief chapter and then I leave you with a cliffhanger. _

_Go ahead, express your rage in a review. I don't mind._

-Erica


	8. An Ending?

_**  
I think this might be the end.  
Of this story.  
Maybe.  
I HAVE NO IDEA! Yet.  
tell me what you think, kay thanks?  
Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Neither is the song I used. It's from Camp Rock **__(shame on you, Erica, shame)  
__**This is dedicated to all those people who sent me reviews that looked kind of like "WRITTTEEE MOAARRR NOWWWW! NEEDDDD MOAAARRR! salivates on keyboard" You are the reason this is up in three days and not three months.  
Uhm...italics mean flashbacks. If you didn't catch that.  
I feel like I'm forgetting something...oh well.  
Here it goes, kiddos. **_

--

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn." Zexion stared longingly at a brick wall, knowing full well that he would happily slam his head off of it repetitively if it would make Demyx magically appear in front of him. "Why am I such an idiot?" He groaned as he continued to search the streets around the restaurant.

--  
_"I hope you know I am VERY angry with you right now, young man. You are an idiot. Please tell me somebody besides myself tells you that..."  
"Naw, it's just you." Demyx replied, a snarky smile on his bright face.  
"Well it shouldn't be. I don't know why you are friends with this 'Axel' character if he makes you do things like this."  
"Axel didn't make me, I wanted to."  
"...why?"  
"Well...it sounded like fun when he suggested it."  
"How did wearing an apron with a scantily clad woman's body printed on it and a snorkel at the mall ever seem like a good idea to you?"  
"Well I didn't know I was going to get kicked out!"  
"You are wearing only an apron. An apron with a woman in a bikini on it. And a snorkel. And then you stand up on a table in the food court and sing the national anthem. How on earth did you think the mall security wouldn't take you for a lunatic and kick you out?"  
"Well...they could have at least given my trench coat back."  
"You are an idiot." He said, laughing and ruffling the sandy mop on his best friends head. _

_-_-

Demyx curled himself into a tiny ball on the floor of the bathroom, cursing himself for being such a fool. "What ever made me think I was good enough for him? He's fucking perfect." He sobbed into his knees. 

"And I'm just his screw up best friend...or I thought I was at least. Maybe he figured out that I liked him, more than I should. Maybe that's why he hates me...shit. I just...don't know."

_--  
"I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah"_

_Demyx's angel voice drifted from the speakers and a radiant smile lit up his lovely face. It was just an after school job, like working at McDonalds or delivering newspapers, except it was different. Because Demyx did it for the music, not the money. And also, his job was a lot more elite. He was a bar singer, to put it plainly. He wore skin tight jeans and band shirts every night and belted his heart out to whatever songs he wanted. He played his guitar with abandon, or the piano if he wanted to. His perfectly melodic voice drifted through the crowd, making everybody feel like the beautiful boy was singing just to them. The first time Axel and Roxas, who were there almost every night, dragged Zexion along Demyx looked beautiful he came on stage and belted out a heart breaking love song. The entire set that night was love songs and the dirty blonde singer seemed to sing them all to his best friend. And this time it wasn't the illusion of his lovely voice, because he truly had been singing just for Zexion. Axel and Roxas shared grins because this was the first time Demyx had ever sung any love song in the bar, let alone an entire set. And they knew that the cause was sitting at their table. At his break, when he leapt off the stage and into a free chair, they praised him and he blushed adorably and looked at his tiny hands, which were clasped in his lap.  
"You have a beautiful voice, kid." Said the barkeep, a tall moody looking man named Leon.  
"Thanks Leon."  
"My...friend, Cloud has connections. We could get you a deal, probably. With talent like yours."  
"No thank you. It's a wonderful idea but I'm not really into the fame thing. I just like to sing. I've heard being famous can ruin that for you. I don't ever want to risk it. And anyways there are people with a lot more talent than me who actually want fame. They definitely deserve it more than I do."  
Zexion thought that was one of the most noble things he had ever heard. Maybe.  
Demyx thought that he couldn't bear being all famous and on the road. Because that would mean he wasn't with Zexion._

_--_

As Zexion wandered the streets, dodging loose women and homeless people, he was struck with a feeling of hopelessness. "I've looked everywhere, practically. I'll never find him."  
And then he stopped dead in his tracks, figuring out the one, obvious, place he hadn't looked.  
The fucking restaurant.  
Zexion ran all the way back and arrived panting.  
"Yo, where's Demy?"  
"Shut up, Xigbar. He's mine."  
"No—"  


Zexion rolled his eyes and pushed pass the tall senior.  
He ran to the bathroom like someone who likes Mexican food a bit too much.

--

"_TRA LA LA LA LA!"  
"What the..." Zexion rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
"Wake up sleepy head!" Demyx's voice trilled from somewhere in the light his eyelids hid him from.  
"Urrrkk. Nooo Demyx. Go 'way." He groaned snuggling closer to his pillow.  
"But I'm bored, Zex"  
"'Dun care. Go 'way."  
"This feels like the first time we met, you know. Only you're more sleepy. And I'm not crying. Yet."  
And just that playful threat of tears had Zexion sighing and opening his eyes.  
"Oh my gosh Zex. You look so tired. I can't have you up anymore! Go to sleep."  
"But you'll be bored."  
"I'll live."  
"No, Dem, it's fine. I'm up."  
"I object." Demyx said, his grin brighter then the sunlight streaming through the window and a lot more welcomed by Zexion's sleepy eyes.  
"You can't object, it was your friggin' idea."  
"I have a better idea."  
"What's that?"  
"Go back to sleep."  
"What will you do."  
"I'll sleep too."  
And with that Demyx curled his slender form into a little knot and then he wiggled his way into Zexion's arms where he fell instantly asleep.  
Zexion, the supposedly tired one, stayed awake much longer staring down at the boy and pondering the mysterious feeling in his chest. _

_--_

"Demyx." The word tore itself from Zexion's throat upon finding his friend.  
The boy was curled into a ball on the floor, tears running down his perfect faces from those perfect eyes. He glanced up blindly at the sound of his name in the voice he couldn't help but respond to.  
"You didn't have to look for me. I could have gotten home on my own."  
"You think I don't know that, Dem? I barely know this city, it took me two damn hours to find you and you weren't exactly in the most complicated hiding place."  
"I'm sorry you wasted two hours on me. And then all the hours before that...I've wasted a lot of your time haven't I? But it's fine now, I understand. I can just disappear. I promise I will. For you."  
"Why exactly are you disappearing, Dem?"  
"Because you don't see me anymore."  
"Or maybe I see you more clearly than ever?"  
"Please stop this."  
"Stop what, Dem?"  
"Playing with me. I don't think I've done anything to deserve this sort of torment."  
"I'm not playing with you, Dem."  
"Riight."  
"I'm not."  
Demyx didn't grace this with a reply.  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
"I don't care."  
"I'm in love."  
"That's really low of you Zexion."  
"With this wonderful person. They sing and smile and make me laugh."  


"They sound perfect."  
"They are."  
"So go fucking make out with them and leave me alone to my misery, jackass."  
"Leaving would make the making out very difficult, Dem."  
"...what?"  
Zexion had always been one for words before action but in this case he knew words wouldn't suffice.

--  
_"Demyx, what's up with you lately?"  
"What d'you mean?"  
"You're always giddy and cheerful and it's starting to creep me out."  
"I'm happy."  
"But why?"  
"He's coming back. Finally."  
"Who is?"  
"Zexion."  
"And they are...?"  
"Zexion."  
And then he went back to humming under his breath and giggling every so often, ignoring any further questions from Axel or Roxas.  
They shared knowing looks and smiles. And then, because Demyx wasn't watching (not that it mattered anyways) they shared a few kisses.  
--_

"_...Pardon me?"  
"We're going back!" Sara crowed joyfully.  
"Why?"  
"Well I know you've been all mopey since we moved and I just thought it'd be wonderful. And I've missed the city and so has your father and it's just...so exciting! When the opportunity came up we just leapt on it!"  
"But..."  
"We're moving back in a few weeks."  
"What about my friends?"  
"You don't have any close ones here, just your books, Zexion. Nice try though."  
"The city is a whole new place. We haven't lived there for ages. I won't know anybody."  
"You will. Demyx will be going to your school. Oh! That reminds me I must call Annie!"  
"School...with Demyx?" he whispered to himself, feeling everything he had avoided spiralling out of control_

_--  
"He gets here today! GAHHH!" Demyx was filled with joy and coffee and sugar again, even though it was only like eight in the morning. When he saw Axel he launched himself at him and well Axel lost his balance and fell with Demyx on top of him.  
The fact that Demyx was straddling Axel didn't seem to register for him as he bounced up and down giggling and making occasional squeaking noises.  
Roxas rounded the corner and looked down at them with a look of boredom.  
"Demyx, you said the kid you want has like blue-purple hair? Kinda silver? Blue eyes?"  
"That twinkle like starlight!"  
"Riiight. I saw a kid who fits that description, just now. Though I don't know about those...twinkles. Anyways, twinkle boy is around the corner if you'd like to stop straddling my boyfriend and go molest him instead."  
With a sound like all the legions of fangirls combined he hopped up and ran around the corner, leaving Axel to stand and pin Roxas to a nearby wall.  
--_

His arms wrapped around the pale neck and tangled in the short in the soft downy hair at the nape of Zexion's neck. His mind was slowly realising what was going on, and he briefly contemplated breaking away and demanding what was going on. Not because he didn't know what was happening but because that was the cliché he saw in all the 

movies. Maybe it was some kind of mandatory rite of passage thing?  
And then Demyx stopped thinking and returned the kiss with fervour.

"...Told you."  
"Shaddup."  
"You owe me five dollars, bitch."  
"I owe you nothing."  
"Because of my plan you got to grope that cute little ass."  
"Because of me the nerd got his panties in a knot and actually took action."  
"We'll call it even then?"  
"Deal."  
And Xigbar and Larxene shook hands, grinning.

--

_**Is this the end?**_

**Even I have no idea, at this point.  
Yes. A lot of what happened was an evil plan between Xigbar and Larxene. Did you expect anything less?  
Uhm...I don't know what to say. I'm kind of happy with what I've gotten.  
I hope you are too (:**

**Let me know if you think I should try and write more.  
Or like...a prequel/sequel  
Like AkuRoku/SoRiku  
Thing.  
Maybe.  
I do kind of have an idea floating around in the horrible mass of cotton candy and cobwebs that is my mind, but before I use time writing it instead of my novel I'd like to know if there is at least one person who would read it. (:  
Your feedback is appreciated, I'd like to know any areas for improvement and I'm also a review whore, a bit. ;)  
Thank you for all your support.  
Hope I haven't disappointed too badly.  
Love,  
Erica**

**Ps. If you didn't pick up on it I'm terrible at anything that could technically be an ending.**

**Pps. If you wondered why it's centered well, I don't really know but my brain wasn't making any words until I started typing with it centered. Odd much?**


End file.
